mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tsuribaka Nisshi
is a fishing manga by Jūzō Yamasaki (story) and Kenichi Kitami (art) that has been serialized in Big Comic Original since 1979. It won the 28th Shogakukan Manga Award in 1983. The series has been adapted into a popular and long running movie series, as well as a TV anime. Overview The story focuses on salaryman Densuke Hamasaki (a.k.a Hama-chan), whom his supervisor Sasaki has dubbed the "Fishing Baka" because of his passion for fishing. One day Hama-chan meets and befriends an older fisherman named Su-san, who turns out to be Ichinosuke Suzuki, the CEO of the "Suzuki Construction" company that Hama-chan works for. The stories tend to focus on their relathionship inside and outside of the office. Characters ; : The protagonist of the story. Nicknamed . A salaryman/fishing baka who escapes his boring work life through fishing. ; : Hama-chan's wife. ; : Hama-chan's son. ; : The Hamasaki family dog. ; : Nicknamed . Hama-chan's boss who becomes his fishing apprentice. ; : Hama-chan's supervisor who doesn't understand his love for fishing and sometimes mispronounces his name as Hamazaki. ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : Movie Series Series *Tsuribaka Nisshi (December 1988) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 2 (December 1989) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 3 (December 1990) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 4 (December 1991) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 5 (December 1992) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 6 (December 1993) *Tsuribaka Nisshi Special (July 1994) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 7 (December 1994) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 8 (August 1996) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 9 (September 1997) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 10 (August 1998) *Hana no O-Edo no Tsuribaka Nisshi (December 1998) *Tsuribaka Nisshi Eleven (February 2000) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 12: Shijō Saidai no Yukyū Kyūka (August 2001) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 13: Hama-chan Kiki Ippatsu! (August 2002) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 14: O-Henro Dai Panic! (September 2003) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 15: Hama-chan ni Ashita wa nai!? (August 2004) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 16: Hamasaki wa Kyou mo Dama datta (August 2005) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 17: Ato wa Noto nare Hama to nare! (August 2006) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 18: Hama-chan Su-san Seto no Yakusoku (August 2007) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 19: Yokoso! Suzuki Kensetsu Goikko Sama (October 2008) *Tsuribaka Nisshi 20: Final (December 2009) Regular Cast *Densuke Hamasaki: Toshiyuki Nishida (1~) *Ichinosuke Suzuki: Rentaro Mikuni (1~) *Michiko Hamasaki: Eri Ishida (1~Special), Miyoko Asada (7~) *Koitarou Hamasaki: Tomo Ueno (10~11), Ryūichi Sugawara (12~13), Kaga Mochimaru (14~) *Kazuo Sasaki: Kei Tani (1~) *Hachirou Ohta: Ken Nakamoto (1~) *Hisae Suzuki: Yatsuko Tanami (1~6), Tomoko Naraoka (9~) *Director Akiyama: Takehiko Maeda (1), Takeshi Katō (3~) *Executive Director Hotta: Takehiko Maeda (3~8), Shinobu Tsuruta (9~10, 12~), Shūichirō Moriyama (11) *Chief of Personnel Haraguchi: Raita Ryū (7~10), Toshio Shiba (11~13), Takehiko Ono (14~) *Secretary Kusamori: Yasuhisa Sonoda (2~6), Takuzō Kadono (7~9), Baijaku Nakamura (10~13, 15~), Yōsuke Saitō (14) *Section Chief Funaki: Tōru Masuoka (15~) *Chief Clerk Takoshima: Mitsuru Katō (11~12, 16~), Hiroshi Iwazaki (13) *Maebara: Takashi Sasano (1~) TV Anime Cast *Densuke Hamasaki: Kōichi Yamadera *Ichinosuke Suzuki: Chikao Ōtsuka *Michiko Hamasaki: Misa Watanabe *Koitarou Hamasaki: Akemi Satō *Hazatarou: Naomi Shindō (2nd voice) *Kazuo Sasaki: Naoki Tatsuta *Sasaki's Wife: Chie Satō *Madoko Suzuki: Emiko Tanada *Kenichirou Dago: Tomokazu Seki *Reiko Nakamura: Mariko Ōmoto *Yuusuke Sou: Katsuyuki Konishi *Narration, Chief Akiyama, Hazetarou (1st voice): Yasuhiko Kawazu External links * Tsuribaka Nisshi Official Site (Movie) * Tsuribaka Nisshi Official Site (Anime) * (Article on last entry in the film series) Category:1988 films Category:Manga of 1979 Category:Anime of 2002 Category:Films based on manga Category:Films directed by Katsuhide Motoki Category:Films directed by Tomio Kuriyama Category:Film series Category:Shogakukan Manga Awards Category:Seinen manga Category:Tsuribaka Nisshi ja:釣りバカ日誌